Nuevo Equilibrio
by Murazor
Summary: Buffy Cazavampiros Legacy Of Kain Crossover . La Llave fue creada para derribar todas las barreras y unir todos los universos. ¿Y si Buffy hubiera acabado en uno de esos universos al saltar dentro de la grieta dimensional abierta por Glory?


Nota Legal: Nada de esto es mio, salvo el argumento. Buffy Cazavampiros y su universo fue ideada por Joss Whedon, mientras que los videojuegos de la serie Legacy of Kain fueron desarrollados por Crystal Dynamics y distribuidos por Eidos Interactive.

I- La Matriarca de Avernus

-¿Donde están vuestras mascotas, dama Azimuth¿Donde están vuestras preciosas criaturas?

Muertas, todas muertas, como muy bien sabia el dueño de aquella voz sarcastica y cargada de crueldad que hacia ecos en la cavernosa nave principal de la Catedral. Con solo oirla, Azimuth no podia evitar estremecerse ligeramente y solo con un acto de fuerza de voluntad logró ahogar un gemido que hubiera delatado su posición. Estaba debil y un peligroso enemigo estaba de caza.

Aunque una de las gigantescas columnas de piedra que sustentaban la boveda habia proporcionado un oportuno escondite, la hechicera no podia ver al cazador desde aquella posicion e intentar detectar a un vampiro mediante el oido era una soberana perdida de tiempo. Aquel en particular era sanguinario y brutal en combate, pero tambien astuto y se movia con el sigilo de un zorro. Era perfectamente posible que estuviera en el extremo opuesto del templo, pero tambien podia estar al otro lado de la columna preparandose para un ataque por sorpresa. Demasiado cerca, en cualquier caso.

Por si solo, el vampiro era un enemigo poderoso, un guerrero temible con poderes magicos nada despreciables, pero ahora empuñaba la Segadora de Almas y con esa arma legendaria en sus garras, la abominación habia demostrado ser más poderosa que todas las criaturas infernales que Azimuth habia invocado para protegerse. La gruesa piel de los demonios, endurecida en los fuegos infernales, era inutil frente al filo temible de la Segadora. Con incredulidad primero y con terror después, la Matriarca habia visto como sus protectores habian ido cayendo uno tras otro, hasta que se había quedado sola con su enemigo.

Habitualmente, la maga hubiera disfrutado con un espectaculo tan sangriento. Después de todo, la crueldad de la señora de Avernus era famosa desde que habia liberado a sus monstruos contra su propia ciudad para combatir el aburrimiento. Sin embargo, la perspectiva de una muerte inminente y dolorosa tiene el extraño poder de arrebatar la alegria de vivir a todo el mundo, incluso a los peores maniacos.

-Puedo oler el miedo, Azimuth. Puedo oleros, incluso en medio de esta peste hedionda. Encuentro vuestro aroma bastante... agradable. Atractivo. Mucho mejor que el de esos demonios apestosos con sangre de azufre. Será un placer beber vuestra sangre, aunque solo sea para quitarme el regusto de la de vuestros monstruos.

Esta vez, Azimuth no pudo contener un pequeño gemido, seguido un instante despues por un grito de verdadero terror cuando una figura apareció frente a ella, materializandose del aire. El vampiro era un ser de piel palida y pelo albino, protegido por una armadura roja como la sangre y que sostenia en su derecha una larga espada de hoja ondulada y empuñadura forjada con la forma de una calavera de vampiro. La Segadora. Con solo estar cerca de la hoja, Azimuth podia sentir el poder del malevolo espiritu aprisionado dentro del metal, una cosa sin nombre que devoraba las almas de sus victimas.

-Dama Azimuth. Os deseo mayor fortuna en vuestra proxima vida -dijo Kain, verdugo del Circulo de los Nueve, preparando su arma para el ultimo golpe.

Las palabras del vampiro y la aproximación de la hoja a su pecho sacaron a Azimuth de su estupor en el ultimo momento. Usando sus habilidades arcanas para manipular dimensiones, la mujer recurrió a sus ultimas reservas de poder y se teletransportó a ciegas. Desafortunadamente, sus reservas estaban bajas después de invocar demasiados demonios y en lugar de reaparecer en algun lugar seguro, a dias de distancia, la hechicera reapareció a una docena de metros del guerrero no-muerto.

El vampiro, irritado por el fallo, se dio la vuelta y se aproximó a la mujer con la espada en alto, decidido a terminar la batalla. En un ultimo y desesperado esfuerzo, Azimuth agarró con ambas manos la gran joya roja que reposaba sobre su pecho y trató de encontrar a una criatura lo bastante fuerte como para contener a Kain el tiempo suficiente para escapar. La gema era su Tercer Ojo, el centro de su poder y su conexión con el Pilar de las Dimensiones, un artefacto magico que la permitia ver los mundos mas alla de Nosgoth y abrir portales entre los diferentes reinos.

En circunstancias normales, sus esfuerzos hubieran sido en vano, ya que no tenia energia ni para traer al mas insignificante de los diablillos a Avernus en aquellos momentos. Sin embargo, aquel era un momento trascendental en la historia de los mundos y las circunstancias eran totalmente anormales.

En otro mundo, en otro universo, un grupo de guerreros estaba triunfando en una batalla desesperada contra una diosa enloquecida, pero como consecuencia de esa batalla acababa de abrirse una brecha dimensional. El poder que habia abierto esa brecha era inmenso, incomprensible para la mente humana, pero lo bastante familiar como para atraer a Azimuth como la vela atrae a la polilla. Y al acercarse, la Matriarca de Avernus comprendió que podía robar parte de aquel poder aparentemente ilimitado para reponer sus propias fuerzas.

Kain se detuvo, inquieto, cuando los ojos de su enemiga empezaron a brillar con una luz verdosa antinatural y sus labios adoptaron una sonrisa cruel y burlona, parecida a la que el vampiro habia mostrado segundos antes.

-¿Qué sucede, vampiro¿Te falla el valor? No creo que tengas oportunidad de beber mi sangre, despues de todo -se burló la matriarca, mientras sus manos se movian trazando simbolos arcanos de luz verde en el aire-. He recuperado mis poderes, vampiro. ¡Y tu destino esta sellado!

Pero el vampiro no llegó a prestar mucha atención a aquellas palabras. Obedeciendo la llamada, una nueva hueste demoniaca habia abandonado los abismos para hacer frente a Kain. Titanes con aliento de fuego, monstruos agiles con la apariencia de insectos y cuyo mismo roce era venenoso, veloces criaturas con poder sobre el rayo... Eran lo mejor, lo más salvaje que el inframundo podía ofrecer y Azimuth habia traido a varias docenas de aquellas bestias. Mas de las que habia habido en la primera oleada que Kain habia logrado derrotar a duras penas.

Durante un momento, el animo de Kain flaqueó. Tenía la más grande de las espadas, tenía la fuerza de diez hombres y más poder mágico del que muchos magos alcanzaban en toda una vida, pero enfrentarse solo a tales enemigos seguía siendo una empresa arriesgada.

En esta nueva batalla, Kain pronto se vio obligado a pasar a la defensiva, tratando de resistir lo mejor posible los numerosos ataques de sus adversarios. En los primeros golpes habia logrado decapitar a un demonio particularmente descuidado, pero Azimuth se habia limitado a lanzar una risita demente y a invocar a cuatro demonios para cubrir la baja.

No hubo cambios durante el siguiente par de minutos. Kain evitó ser arrinconado usando agilidad sobrehumana y magia a partes iguales, pero sus enemigos no mostraban señales de cansancio y solo la Segadora parecia capaz de hacer verdadero daño a los demonios más poderosos. El vampiro casi estaba decidido a irse, huir del campo de batalla en alas de un hechizo de teletransporte, cuando finalmente llegó su oportunidad.

El fuego verde que habia iluminado los ojos y el broche de Azimuth se había apagado. No estaba seguro de que implicaba aquello, pero tenia que ser bueno si la Matriarca habia dejado de reirse de forma desquiciada. El poder magico que habia empezado a reunir para teletransportarse, se convirtió en un poderoso rayo de fuego que arrancó la cabeza de uno de los demonios más cercanos.

-¡Vae Victus! -aulló el vampiro, avanzando hacia la principal concentración de enemigos, decidido a vencer o morir en el combate.

Mientras Kain se abria paso a traves de un muro de demonios, Azimuth estaba ocupada contemplando con su tercer ojo el cierre de la brecha que habia estado usando para fortalecer su magia. No podía permitir aquello. No estaba segura del significado del fenomeno, pero sabia que el poder que habia abierto la brecha podia ser la clave para liberar a sus dioses de su encierro de mil años. La presencia que habia sentido entrando en la brecha, justo antes de que empezara a cerrarse, debia tener la respuesta al enigma. Sacrificando la mayor parte del poder robado en el esfuerzo, Azimuth desplazó su foco a traves de las barreras entre mundos y sacó a aquella presencia del portal, antes de que pudiera cerrarse por completo.

Al abrir sus ojos mortales, Azimuth sintió que su corazón se detenía al encontrarse frente a frente con un rostro palido con ojos dorados, salpicado del veneno negro que recorría las venas de los seres infernales. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kain hundió la Segadora en su pecho y la maga sintió el metal atravesar piel, carne y hueso. Cuando alcanzó su corazón, el mundo desapareció engullido por la oscuridad y sintió como caia hacia algo terrible. Al final, Azimuth dejo de existir, cuando su esencia fue devorada por el espiritu de la hoja maldita.

Kain recogió el Tercer Ojo con su mano izquierda y dejo que el cuerpo resbalara por la hoja de la Segadora hasta caer al suelo, antes de inspeccionar con curiosidad lo ultimo que la Guardiana de las Dimensiones habia invocado. Si habia necesidad de demostrar la absoluta locura de la mujer, ahi estaba. ¿Qué habia pensado hacer al traer a una humana inconsciente al campo de batalla¿Habia pensado tentar al vampiro con sangre?

En cualquier caso, importaba mas bien poco. La mujer era un poco mas baja que la media y su atuendo era altamente inusual, pero estaba llenita de sangre humana. Mejor todavia, su corazon seguia latiendo, por lo que su sangre iba a ser mucho mas nutritiva que lo que pudiera sacar del cuerpo sin vida de Azimuth. Arrodillandose junto a la victima, Kain levantó la cabeza para tener una mejor vista del cuello e inclinó la cabeza. Pero cuando los colmillos todavia no se habian hundido en la carne, la "victima" abrió los ojos y comprendió instintivamente lo que estaba pasando. Y reaccionó.

En los instantes anteriores a un violento aterrizaje, todavia aturdido por el golpe recibido, Kain recordó un viejo dicho. Las apariencias engañan.


End file.
